Luigi & Yoshi vs Leprechauns
by JTrain027
Summary: (One-shot; originally written in March 2017) Luigi and Yoshi battle a group of mischievous and annoying leprechauns who are ruining Princess Daisy's special garden on St. Patrick's Day. Hilarity ensues with some notable Mario references thrown in the mix. Rated PG for mild violence and rude humor. Also features a couple of Luaisy (Luigi x Daisy) moments.


**(Happy late St. Patrick's Day!)**

* * *

On a clear day, in an unknown location outside the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Daisy was pacing back and forth in front of a garden house with an annoyed expression on her face. She was also wearing a green princess gown instead of her traditional yellow one. As Daisy was growing impatient with each pace, a warp pipe suddenly appeared out of the ground, causing her to halt. Seconds later, Luigi and Yoshi respectively jumped out of the pipe and landed beside Daisy. They then faced her in soldier poses.

Luigi: (Italian accent) "Yoshi and I have arrived, Daisy! What is the big emergency you—" (Notices Daisy's green gown) "Whoa. You celebrate St. Patrick's Day?"

Daisy: (raises an eyebrow) "St. _who's_ Day?"

Luigi: "St. Patrick's Day. It's a national holiday celebrated ever March 17th where people dress up in green in honor of Ireland, land of the clovers." (He grins)

Daisy: "…Sounds like a pretty _boring_ holiday if you ask me." (Luigi drops his grin and lets out a soft groan) "Anyway, I called you two here because I have a situation."

Yoshi: (nasally voice) "What's the situation?"

Daisy: "I was treating my garden this morning when these pesky little men appeared out of nowhere and started wreaking havoc all over the place. I tried handling them on my own," (Points to her gown) "but then one of them did _this_ to my dress!"

Luigi: "You mean that isn't a new dress you got?"

Daisy: "No! This was originally one of my favorite _yellow_ dresses! I hate wearing green; it makes me feel like some sort of grass witch."

Luigi: "I think you look fine in green, Daisy."

Daisy: (puts on a fake smile) "Well I'm glad _you_ think so, sweetie," (Drops the fake smile) "but to _me_, green doesn't fit my personality at all!" (Luigi and Yoshi look at each other for a couple of seconds, and then look back at her)

Yoshi: "Um, about those 'pesky little men' you mentioned…?"

Daisy: "Follow me."

Daisy led Luigi and Yoshi to her special garden. Once there, she showed them that more than half of the flowers and plants had been wrecked. Then, there was a sound of laughing and chatting. Looking to the left, they saw the "pesky little men" in a short distance. There were five of them, all wearing the same green outfit. Four were sitting on the grass while one was sitting on a bush. A closer look showed that the four in the grass had gold beards with numbers 1-4 (respectively) labeled on their hats and coats, while the one on the bush had a red beard with a four-leaf clover logo on his hat and coat. These weren't ordinary little men…they were leprechauns!

Luigi: "Leprechauns—the mystical creatures of Ireland."

Yoshi: "They seem kind of harmless."

Daisy: "They _seem_ harmless, but they're mischievous and annoying as heck. I want you two to get rid of them for me before they turn my garden home into a complete wasteland."

Luigi: "You're not going to help us?"

Daisy: "If I help you now, there's a good possibility that I'll do more than just punch their lights out. So I'll stay behind until some of my stress relieves."

Luigi: (nods) "I understand. Don't worry, Daisy; Yoshi and I will take care of those annoying creatures for you."

Daisy: "Good. I'm counting on you two. But be careful; the red-breaded one—whom I found out is the leader of the pack—seems to have magical powers, because he turned my dress green by just snapping his fingers."

Luigi & Yoshi: "Got it!"

Luigi and Yoshi walked over to the leprechauns. When they got close enough, the creatures stopped their laughing and chatting once they noticed the duo. The four gold-bearded leprechauns stood up in a single file line (by order of their numbers), while the red-bearded one jumped off the bush and air-salted in front. As he stood before them, Luigi and Yoshi noticed that the red-bearded leprechaun looked slightly taller and thicker than the other four. He was definitely the leader of the pack.

**(Note: L.L. stands for "Leprechaun Leader")**

L.L.: (Irish accent) "Well, well; it appears more fellas have come to disrupt our fun. And they bear green just like us. Tell us, who exactly might ye be?"

Luigi: "Well, I'm-a Luigi, one half of the famous Super Mario Bros. And this is my friend and fellow companion, Yoshi."

Yoshi: (waves) "Hello."

L.L.: "_Famous_ Super Mario Bros. ye said? I think I've heard of them somewhere during our travels. Though I really couldn't care less about _any_ celebrities."

Luigi: (groans softly) "Anyway, we'd like to ask something."

L.L.: "If it is gold ye want from us, forgot it. We're not those kind of leprechauns who give away gold just for simply being captured."

Luigi: "Oh no, no, no. We're not interested in any gold. We just want to know where you five came from."

L.L.: "Oh. Me friends and I used to live in good ol' Ireland just like all the other 'happy' leprechauns…until we were thrown out for 'inexcusable behavior'. Since then, we've traveled for many years through different lands to show people how much fun we can be."

Luigi: "But why have you come _here_ of all places?"

L.L.: "Well, every St. Patty's Day—which happens to be _today_—we search for gardens to find clovers in hopes of having immense good luck. Sadly, we haven't found any clovers here and decided to take a break. And I must say, your lady friend has some really bad taste in gardening." (Daisy eyebrow twitches from hearing that)

Luigi: "Uh, well, regardless of what you think, this garden means everything to Princess Daisy. In fact, it's basically her home, and she doesn't like having trespassers on it. So why don't you all…you know…skedaddle to another location?"

After Luigi said that last part, L.L. and his cohorts looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. As this happened, Luigi felt embarrassed that his statement didn't work, while Yoshi stared blankly and Daisy pinched her nose. The leprechauns laughed for about 30 seconds, before slowly calming down.

L.L.: "Ho, ho! You crack me up there, fella! Tell ye what: Since you've gotten me in a good mood, how about a little challenge? If you two win, me friends and I will consider taking our fun somewhere else."

Luigi: "You swear?"

L.L.: "Swear."

Luigi: "Alright. What's the challenge?"

L.L.: "Hmmm." (Thinks for a few seconds) "I know!" (He snaps his fingers)

When L.L. snapped his fingers, there was a large poof of smoke. The next thing Luigi and Yoshi knew, they were on top of a big rainbow…and about 100 feet above the ground! This (unsurprisingly) scared Luigi more than it did Yoshi. Daisy wasn't kidding when she said the leprechaun leader had magical powers. "Scared, fella?" Luigi jumped in surprise and turned around to see L.L. and his cohorts right beside him and Yoshi.

Yoshi: (to L.L.) "How did you to make a rainbow appear?"

Luigi: "More importantly, how did you get _us_ on it?!"

L.L.: (waves his finger) "Tsk, Tsk, tsk. Silly, boy-o. If ye knew anything about leprechauns, then you would know that we all contain our own magic powers. Mine happens to be bringing or changing anything I want with just the snap of me fingers. Watch." (He snaps his fingers, and a green sled appears next to his cohorts)

Yoshi: "A sled?"

L.L.: "That's right. Your challenge is to race and beat us down this rainbow slide while we use this sled for five."

Luigi: "Wait. If you're using a sled for this, then what are _we_ supposed to use?"

L.L.: "Sorry, fella. You're on own with that one. Forgot to mention that we don't like to play fair." (He and his cohorts chuckle mischievously)

As Luigi groaned were annoyance, Yoshi examined the rainbow slide. It was a long way down, but the slide seemed as slanted as a Dutch angle. He could also see a patch of dandelions at the end. Apparently, the leprechauns weren't going as far as to destroy them…_yet_. In any case, Yoshi developed an idea.

Yoshi: "_I'll_ be a sled in this challenge."

Luigi: "What?!"

Yoshi: "My belly is smooth enough to withstand a slippery surface, and the structure of this rainbow slide doesn't seem all that different from a long hill."

Luigi: (looks down the slide for a few seconds, then looks back at Yoshi) "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Yoshi: "Of course I'm sure. Trust me, Luigi; I've been in worse situations than this. So get on my back."

Luigi: (shrugs) "Alright." (He sits on Yoshi's back)

L.L.: "Well, now that we each have rides, why don't we get this race started? We begin once I say 'Go!' Are ye fellas ready?"

Yoshi: "Ready!"

Luigi: "I'm ready…I guess."

L.L.: "Good!"

L.L. and his cohorts (by order of their numbers) stood in a straight line while holding the green sled together and facing the starting point of the rainbow slide. Luigi was nervous about Yoshi's plan to be used as a sled, but decided to put trust in his friend and companion if they were going to beat their opponents. After a few seconds of silence, the leprechaun leader shouted "Go!" He and his cohorts dashed off and hopped on their sled once they started down the slide. Yoshi began to run mere seconds after the leprechauns before taking a big leap (Luigi hanging on while shouting) and using his belly to slide down the rainbow. The race was officially on!

For the first 10 feet, the leprechauns were in the lead since they got a head start, but Yoshi and Luigi were slowly catching up. After 20 feet, they were neck and neck. L.L. noticed this and developed a mischievous idea. He steered the sled toward Yoshi and bumped the green dinosaur slightly off center, giving them the lead again. Luigi was momentarily puzzled, while Yoshi tried his best to keep up with the leprechauns. When he did after 5 feet, L.L. again steered the sled and bumped him closer to the edge. Luigi and Yoshi quickly realized the leprechauns we're trying to prevent them from winning. (L.L. _did_ say that he and his cohorts didn't like to play fair…)

Once both sides were halfway down the rainbow, with the leprechauns still in the lead, Yoshi developed a somewhat out-of-character idea: _"Okay. If these guys are going to play dirty, I guess we'll have to play dirty back."_ Yoshi managed to catch up to the leprechauns for a third time, and L.L. attempted to bump the sled into them again. However, when they got close enough, Yoshi shot out his long tongue and hit L.L. square in the eye with it, causing the leprechaun leader to stop and holler, "Ah! Me eye!" Yoshi then used his long tongue to push the green sled back, giving him and Luigi the lead. After the last 20 feet, Yoshi and Luigi landed into the patch of dandelions, with latter letting out a yelp and falling off his partner. The leprechauns reached the bottom seconds later (the rainbow disappearing afterwards).

There was brief silence in the dandelion patch, until Yoshi let out a big sneeze that caused fluffs to float all around. Luigi uttered "Gesundheit" as everybody stood up. The duo faced the leprechauns—L.L. shown rubbing the eye Yoshi hit with his tongue.

Luigi: "Well, Mr. Leprechaun Leader, we won the race, so now you and your goons have to leave this area."

L.L.: (looking angered) "Oh, ye think we're going to quit now after that green fella gave a cheap shot to me good eye?!"

Yoshi: "Hey, you tried to knock us off the rainbow in order to win!"

L.L.: "That doesn't mean you had the right to cheat back! _We're_ the only cheaters around here!"

Yoshi: "Well, sometimes when people play dirty, you have to play dirty. That's usually how it goes for our friends whenever we have a party."

L.L.: (gives a low growl, then calms down) "You know what? I'm going to do something I should've done from the start. How about we settle this with a final battle?"

Luigi: (annoyed) "Oh, come on! You _swore_ that you would leave if we beat you in the race down the rainbow!"

L.L.: (laughs maniacally) "Like I said before, boy-o," (Makes a fist) "we don't like to play fair." (He snaps his fingers)

After snapping his fingers, L.L. and his cohorts started glowing green. Then they floated into the air and fused themselves together, causing a bright light. When the light faded, Luigi and Yoshi looked up and saw a mega leprechaun the size of King Bob-bomb! It gave an evil laugh, and then said in a booming Irish voice, "Prepare to feel the true taste of St. Patty's Day!" Luigi gulped while Yoshi stared blankly. (This was going to be a very Mario-like boss battle…)

The mega leprechaun jumped up and attempted to squash Luigi and Yoshi, but the duo moved out of the way just in time before it made impact to the ground, causing a small quake. The giant lied face down for a few seconds before slowly rising back up. It turned around to face Luigi and Yoshi with angry eyes, and then jumped once more to try squashing them, but the duo avoided it again. When the mega leprechaun crashed into the ground, Yoshi suddenly thought of something. Without saying anything, he jumped up (kicking his feet fast to gain some air) above the mega leprechaun, and then ground-pounded on its back. The giant hollered in pain…and seemed to shrink a bit from the effect. Luigi noticed this and developed an idea.

As the mega leprechaun rose up from the ground (looking angrier than before), it jerked its attention to Yoshi, who was now standing 15 yards away. The giant ran toward the green dinosaur (in a slow pace), while unknowingly being followed by Luigi. Once it got close enough, the mega leprechaun jumped up and attempted to squash Yoshi, who quickly moved out of the way before it made impact. With the giant on the ground, Luigi quickly jumped above and ground-pounded on its back. The effect caused the mega leprechaun to holler in pain and shrink a bit again. Luigi got off the back and ran over to Yoshi.

When the mega leprechaun stood back up, its face was now red with angry. It was so infuriated that steam blew out its ears and it began to yell in rage while banging its chest like King Kong. Then the giant jumped so high, it was practically above the whole garden. The mega leprechaun began to drop at a heated pace, aiming toward the dandelion patch—which Luigi and Yoshi happened to be standing on. When they noticed this, the duo ran as fast as they could off the patch… and just barely avoided the impact, which caused a bigger quake than before. Once the quaking stopped, Luigi and Yoshi took the opportunity to deliver the final blow together. So they quickly ran over, jumped above the mega leprechaun, and ground-pounded on its back simultaneously. The giant hollered in pain for a third time. But instead of shrinking…it started shaking. Upon seeing this, Luigi and Yoshi moved a small distance away. They knew what was about happen.

As its shaking quickened, the mega leprechaun shouted "Looks like the luck of the Irish has run out!" before blowing up! The minor explosion caused the leprechauns to separate, with the cohorts blasting into the sky while a barely conscious L.L. lied on the ground. Luigi and Yoshi celebrated their victory with a few whoops and a high-five. Just then, L.L. slowly got up and faced the duo while panting heavily.

Luigi: "The fight is over, Mr. Leprechaun Leader. You've lost."

Yoshi: "And your cohorts aren't here to back you up."

L.L.: "Ye think this is over just because me crew isn't here?" (Scoffs) "I still have magic in me, fella! I can easily bring them back here and take you down with just a snap of me—" (Makes a fist and prepares to snap his fingers, but is suddenly punched hard in the head and knocked out by Daisy, who was holding a golf club)

Luigi & Yoshi: "Daisy?!"

Daisy: "You did well, boys. But I can finish things from here."

Daisy walked behind the unconscious leprechaun leader and positioned her golf club to his rear end. She raised the club up, yelled "FORE!", and with a powerful swing, knocked him clear into the sky. Once L.L. was out of sight, Daisy shouted, "That'll teach you not to mess with _my_ garden!"

Yoshi: "Nice shot, Daisy."

Luigi: "Yeah; I didn't know you had _that_ much strength in you."

Daisy: "Don't be so surprised. Remember that one time I had enough power to knock Bowser of all people high into the sky?"

Luigi: "…Oh, yeah." (Chuckles softly)

Daisy: (sighs and looks down at her gown) "Well, I'm glad those pests are gone, but my dress is still green. I need to go change." (She prepares to leave)

Luigi: "Wait!" (Daisy stops) "Um, I know you hate wearing green, Daisy, but…why don't you keep that dress on until the day is over. It's St. Patrick's Day after all, and it would make me happy if you show at least _some_ appreciation for it. Plus, like I said earlier…" (Blushes and scratches his nose) "I think you look fine in green."

Daisy: (thinks for a moment before smiling) "Okay, Luigi; as thanks for helping me get rid of those pesky leprechauns, I'll keep this dress on for the rest of the day."

Luigi: (softly) "Yeah!"

Daisy: "In fact, you two deserve a special reward. How about I make us a cake?"

Yoshi: "You know how to make a cake?"

Daisy: "Of course! Well, nothing big like a birthday or friendship cake, but maybe a _pound_ cake?"

Yoshi: "Sure; I can go for that."

Daisy: "Good! And then afterwards, you guys can help me clean up the mess in my garden."

Luigi & Yoshi: (look around the garden and realize the ruckus) "Right…"

Daisy: "Okay! Follow me to the garden house."

Daisy, Luigi, and Yoshi went to the garden house. As promised, Daisy made a cake for Luigi and Yoshi as a reward for helping her get rid of the leprechauns. It was a pound cake with green frosting, which they divided into three pieces—with Daisy having one of her own and Yoshi devouring his in one bite. Once they finished eating, the trio cleaned up the mess the leprechauns had made in the garden. It was hard work that took a few hours, but they managed to get most of the place reorganized in the end. As the sun began to set, Luigi and Yoshi were about ready to leave.

Daisy: "Thanks for helping me out today, guys. I really appreciate it."

Luigi: "It was our pleasure, Daisy."

Yoshi: "Anything for a friend."

Daisy: "Yeah." (Short pause) "Maybe we should do this more often."

Luigi: "What do you mean?"

Daisy: "You know, since Mario is often on an adventure to rescue Peach from Bowser or some other baddie, the three of us rarely have anything special to do in their absence."

Luigi: "Oh, I hear you. Yoshi and I have had a couple of our own adventures, but they're pretty much nothing compared to _Mario's_ adventures." (Yoshi nods in agreement)

Daisy: "Yeah; and I can't remember the last _I_ had a real adventure outside my old home of Sarasa Land. That's way I think it's best we try to have adventures of our own—just the three of us."

Yoshi: "That's a great idea, Daisy."

Luigi: "Yeah. I would love to experience an adventure alongside real friends, even if it's not a big one."

Daisy: "I'm glad you guys agree with me." (Slight pause) "Oh, and Luigi?"

Luigi: "Yes?"

Daisy: "I've decided to keep this green dress, as both a reminder of this 'special' day…and to think of _you_." (She winks, causing Luigi to blush and laugh sheepishly)

Yoshi: "Well, if you ever need us again, Daisy, just let us know and we'll see if we can make it."

Daisy: "I will. Take care, guys!"

Luigi & Yoshi: "Bye, Daisy!"

Once the goodbyes were done, Luigi and Yoshi jumped into the warp pipe they arrived through, which then disappeared into the ground. Moments later, the duo was in the Mushroom Kingdom at almost nighttime. Things seemed natural, if a bit quiet. However, when they went to Peach's castle, Luigi and Yoshi discovered something that nearly made their jaws drop. They saw the same five leprechauns causing chaos around the place! There were many Toads trying their best to control the situation, but to no avail. Realizing he and Yoshi had to deal with the leprechauns again, Luigi lightly face palmed and uttered "Mama Mia…"

* * *

**A/N: I originally wrote this back in March 2017 for St. Patrick's Day on DeviantArt. But due to life and some writer's block, it didn't complete it until March of 2017 was nearly over-hence why some parts seem pretty rushed. ^^; Despite that, I think things turned out well in the end. Btw, when I first thought of this story, I was originally going have Luigi and Yoshi battle the leprechauns all by themselves. But since Daisy is pretty much (IMO) the most underrated character in the Mario franchise, I decided to give her a bit spotlight too. I'm sure some people are happy with that.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, and let me know your thoughts. Construtive critism is welcome, but no flames please.**

**All characters featured and mentioned (expect for the leprechauns of course) belong to Nintendo**


End file.
